Quiero embellecer esos dedos
by Lulu Von Flama
Summary: Una noche, antes de viajar a Barcelona, Viktor y Yuri volvieron a japón y éste, soñó que además de una medalla redonda y dorada podría regalarle algo a su querido entrenador. Algo que embelleciese esos largos y delicados dedos que sabían como tocarle. [Pre episodio 10] One shot.


**Disclaimer: Ni Viktor ni Yuri me pertenecen, son de la Diosa Kubo, yo solo intento contaros lo que ocurre entre capítulos. En mi mente. Para poder soportar lo poco que queda...**

—Viktor... ¿qué vas a hacer estas navidades? – preguntó Yuri nervioso ante la respuesta. Estaban en el aeropuerto japonés, a la vuelta de la copa Rostelecom, pero temía que Viktor volviese a marcharse. No estaba listo para un corto reencuentro, le necesitaba de ahora en adelante y necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, con su acento ruso y su tono jovial.

—Pasarlas contigo por supuesto — le contestó resplandeciente — tenemos una sesión de fotos juntos antes del Grand Prix Final, y, además, quiero hacer turismo por Barcelona, lo pasaremos genial allí junto al resto.

Notó como las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una fea mueca por la tristeza que difícilmente podía ocultar. A Yuri le incomodó que solo se quedase por temas de representación como su entrenador. Quería que las pasase junto a él porque quería, no porque debía. Tenía que conformarse con tan poco que a veces no podía evitar sentirse miserable incluso a su lado. Anhelando más de lo que le podía dar. Su corazón latía muy deprisa solo para crearse expectativas y pararse cuando Viktor no le daba la respuesta esperada, se resquebrajaba, poco a poco, trocito a trocito. Era una tortura. Pero no tenía pinta de que Yuri quisese escapar pese al dolor.

— ¿No vas a echar de menos Rusia, sobre todo en Navidad? – le preguntó intentando sacar más información.

—No, no voy a echar de menos el frío si puedo estar en las aguas termales de tu familia. No sé cómo he podido vivir antes sin algo así. Me encantaba relajarme tras el entrenamiento. Antes me daban masajes y usaba la sauna, pero nada como un baño relajante. Además Hasetsu es un sitio precioso y, cuanto más tiempo esté más publicidad le daré. ¿Eso le dará más ingresos a tu familia, verdad? Aunque sean un par de días. Espero que en Barcelona haga más calor. ¡Seguro que sí!

Yuri asintió quedamente y pensó en la respuesta. A Viktor le gustaba Japón. Eso era bueno. Le gustaría quedarse más tiempo con él en el futuro. No por las razones que quería pero al parecer debía contentarse con eso, no veía posible sacarle algo más. Había accedido a ser su entrenador hasta que se retirase pese a haber clasificado por los pelos. Estaba feliz por ello y por lo que implicaba. No era un primer puesto, pero le conseguía más tiempo junto a Viktor. Aunque se lo había prometido seguía sintiendo que si no ganaba el oro el ruso se esfumaría. Tras su agridulce clasificación abrazó a todo el que se encontró para celebrarlo pero lo que quería era abrazarle a él. Por un tiempo indefinido, indeterminado, incalculable. Se envalentonó una vez más, gracias al recuerdo del olor de Viktor cuando reposó su cabeza junto a su cuello y ansió que la respuesta de Viktor no le resquebrajase el corazón una vez más hasta reducirlo a añicos. A polvo.

— ¿No echas de menos a tu familia? — Le preguntó como último recurso — ¿No quieres volver por ellos?

Viktor se quedó pensativo. Parecía estar repasando a cada una de las personas importantes de su vida como si fuese la primera vez que se lo plantease.

— Bueno, Yakov está entretenido desde que entrena a Yurio junto a su ex-mujer. Por lo que no me necesita. Seguro que las pasan juntos. Yurio tiene a su abuelo y todo los pirozhkis que pueda comer y eso es la navidad para él. Y Makkachin está aquí conmigo — dijo mirando al can y acariciando su cabeza. El perro gimoteó en respuesta. — Tú también eres mi familia, Yuri. Si paso las fiestas aquí contigo lo hago en familia. La mejor compañía. — Yuri se ruborizó ante la afirmación de Viktor. No se había llegado a plantear que le considerase parte de su familia. Ahora se sentía un poco estúpido.

— Aquí en Japón no celebramos la navidad cristiana tradicional. Pero si te quedas podemos acomodarte lo mejor posible. — le acompañó con un gesto reverencial, de disculpa, por no poder darle una mejor fiesta.

— No te preocupes, Yuri. En Rusia tampoco. Solo te necesito a ti y una copiosa y deliciosa comida. Con eso soy feliz. ¡Ah! Y un poco de bebida.

—Pero además coincide con tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? ¿Seguro que no quieres ningún tipo de fiesta o regalo? Puedo hablar con el resto y celebramos algo en Barcelona, así tendrá un toque exótico. Phichit-kun seguro que se apunta. Cualquier excusa es buena para hacerse selfies — Yuri empezó a maquinar el plan en su mente.

— Yuri, solo quiero que comamos paella en Barcelona y bebamos champán. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Con eso me basta.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Ahora que mencionas comida... — Yuri rebuscó en su mochila mientras Viktor le miraba con la curiosidad canina del que mete la nariz para investigar. Sacó una bolsa de plástico de la mochila y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la cabellera de Viktor. Con ese remolino rebelde que le pedía que le tocase. No pudo resistirse y lo hizo. Puso allí su dedo índice y sonrió tontamente cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarle desconcertado. Viktor siempre tenía el pelo suave y sedoso y se movía con gracia ante cualquier movimiento. Era atrayente.

—Te he traído algo. Bueno, más bien es de Yurio. Pero creo que te gustará — sacó de la bolsa los piroshkis de cerdo y le tendió uno.

— ¿Me has traído comida rusa? No hacía falta Yuri, ahora que has clasificado podemos comernos un buen bol de katsudon para celebrarlo. No has quedado primero pero has conseguido mucho sin mí.

Fue difícil interpretar una canción que significaba tanto para él y en la que estaba incluido Viktor sin él. Su programa corto: Eros, era una coreografía por Viktor para sacar una parte escondida de él mismo. Su amor sexual, que estaba despertando tardíamente. Floreció gracias Viktor y cada actuación estaba dedicada a él. A sorprenderle con esa nueva faceta. Pero "Yuri on Ice" era la interpretación mágica de su vida como patinador desde hacía un año en adelante. Empezaba suave, delicada, con toques de piano. Eran las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos cuando perdió y los miles de sentimientos que trastocaban su corazón clamando salir. El miedo, la angustia, la culpabilidad, la desesperanza... pero todo cambiaba cuando a la melodía se le sumaba el violín. La llegada de Viktor. La fuerza. Una fuerza apabullante que hacía que el piano sonase con más pureza y vitalidad. Fue difícil llegar a esa parte y no pensar en él. No pudo evitar pensar en que no estaba para ver cómo le infundía valor para saltar más alto, calculado, con sentimiento...

—Muérdelo. Es especial — Viktor hizo lo que Yuri le indicó y mordió la masa sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¡Wow! Es una fusión de Pirozhki y katsudon.

— Está buenísimo, ¿verdad?

— Creo que es como juntar lo mejor de ti y de mi y convertirlo en comida. Es delicioso. ¡No! Esto es lo mejor que he probado en la vida — Viktor siguió devorándolo con ferocidad.

— La verdad es que yo también lo había pensado. Yo soy la parte japonesa, el arroz, la tortilla y el cerdo y tú eres la masa que lo envuelve todo.

— Yuri...me parece un poco feo que me compares tan solo con la masa frita. — El japonés empezó a hacer aspavientos para disculparse por ofenderle pero el ruso siguió con su explicación — Yo creo que soy el tierno y jugoso cerdo, y tú eres la tortilla y el arroz que lo envuelven, y la masa vuelvo a ser yo porque estamos muy enredados tu y yo. Nos envolvemos el uno al otro. Como cuando nos abrazamos — acabó su explicación chupándose sus largos y blancos dedos. Yuri se quedó mirando ese gesto, pensando en que era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, como una pequeña descarga que le sacó de su ensoñación.

—Esto me recuerda, Yuri. Que aún no hemos dormido juntos. Necesitamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Tenemos que estar compenetrados hasta el fin.

Yuri asintió y el ruso le miró sin entender como ese chico tímido que rehuía el contacto había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que intentó intimar con él en Japón.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa vio que Yuri dejó sus cosas en su habitación y rápidamente se largó. Volvió a los pocos minutos cargando un pesado futón verde hasta su habitación. Lo extendió en el suelo y puso una almohada en la parte superior.  
—Ya está hecha tu cama — dijo palmeando el improvisado colchón — Si no te importa Viktor, voy a dormir un poco porque no he conseguido dormir casi nada en el avión y lo poco que he dormido ha sido mal y me duele el cuello. Eso y el jet-lag. Me afecta un montón.

—No tenía pensado esto cuando te dije de dormir juntos... — empezó a decir Viktor un tanto decepcionado.

—No puedes dejar a Makkachin solo después de lo que ha pasado, Viktor. Supuse que querrías abrazarte a él. Por eso te he dejado el futón más grande. Podemos dormir los tres juntos.

— ¿Me dejas darte un masaje en el cuello? ¿Para aliviarte la contractura? Me tomo muy en serio mi papel de entrenador — se dirigió al moreno con las manos haciendo pinzas, preparadas para agarrarse a sus hombros. Yuri dudó y volvió a pensar en la imagen de Viktor chupando sus propios dedos para saborear todo lo que el pirozhki tenía que ofrecerle.

—No es nada. Con dormir en una buena postura con mi almohada más dura se me pasará. Puedes ir a darte un baño si quieres. No te preocupes. No me molestará que entres más tarde. Estaré dormido como un tronco. De verdad. Puedes ir a las aguas termales. — dijo atropelladamente.

De pronto le quería lejos. Ahí volvía a estar otra vez la excusa de ser su entrenador. Necesitaba un minuto a solas para que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido y pudiese respirar. Notaba la garganta cerrada y seca y sobre todo caliente. Se quedó mirándole hasta que se dio la vuelta y se marchó a tomar un baño. Yuri empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla, junto a su móvil que puso en vibración. Se metió en la cama y se tiró de los pelos bajo las sábanas, incapaz de dormir. Estaba empezando a aborrecer la palabra "entrenador". Era la excusa que siempre tenía Viktor para hacer algo por Yuri.  
Se masajeó el cuello en circulos, apretando ahí donde el músculo estaba tenso y tras unos segundos Viktor se coló en su mente para realizar la tarea. La tensión se redujo considerablemente y un calor sofocante subió a sus mejillas y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Ahogó un suspiro contra la amohada. Se destapó lo suficiente como para dejar sus brazos libres. Cogió su móvil y revisó el instagram. Vio un par de fotos de Phichit en las que salía contento, de Chris luciendo su último atuendo junto a unas fans y de Guang Hong. Éste último enseñaba parcialmente un billete de avión en dirección a Estados Unidos y con fecha navideña. Le dio me gusta. Seguramente pasaría las navidades con Leo.

Viktor entró en la habitación ataviado con solo una toalla para tapar su desnudez. Sin encender la luz se dirigió hasta el futón. Ahí se vistió con el yukata del hotel de su familia. No le dijo nada cuando Yuri bloqueó el móvil y lo volvió a dejar en la mesilla. Se deslizó entre las mantas y se quedó ahí unos segundos, sin moverse en la oscuridad.

—No puedo dormir — dijo Yuri finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—Acércame tu brazo — le pidió.

Yuri hizo lo que le dijo confiadamente y sacó un brazo de entre las sábanas y lo dejó colgando en el vacío fuera de la cama. La mano de Viktor se acercó a tientas, buscándole muy despacio para no sobresaltarle. Notó su calor según se aceraba y su poderosa presencia. Agarró su muñeca con una mano y con la otra empezó a describir círculos sobre su antebrazo. Bailaba con la yema de los dedos, con ligereza, como si estuviese patinando sobre él. Notó como los dedos le dejaban unos segundos y aleteaban en el aire intentando imitar piruetas solo para volver a caer sobre su piel y recorrerla de arriba abajo.

— Triple axel... — oyó decir a Viktor en la oscuridad.

Las cosquillas eran deliciosas y Yuri notó como se rendía ante ellas y se hundía plenamente en la cama, relajado. Suspiró extasiado sintiendo una ola de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. El tacto de Viktor sobre su piel y su voz susurrando los saltos que emulaba con dedos hicieron que Yuri se sumiese en un profundo sueño. Lo último que oyó fue "Cuádruple salchow" con un acento ruso muy sensual.

Mientras dormía, notó que unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, dubitativos y anhelantes, llenos de autocontrol. Una húmeda lengua separó sus labios con parsimonia, solo un poco. Tan solo para acallar un gemido ahogando en su boca. No sabía si había sido él. La presión sobre sus labios cesó tan pronto como llegó. Yuri apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando seguir soñando tan vívidamente. No quería despertarse.

Yuri se volvió a dormir y soñó con los largos y delicados dedos de Victor y supo que tenía que regalarle algo dorado y redondo para embellecerlos aún más. 

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Esta es mi primera aportación al fandom, pero no será la última.**

 **I WAS BORN TO SHIP VIKTUURI.**


End file.
